


To Mend a Wounded Heart

by SilverSickle30304



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanSoo - Freeform, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSickle30304/pseuds/SilverSickle30304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo is in love with Chanyeol, but seeing how he interacts with Baekhyun leaves him heart broken. He's shattered and he can't stop loving Chanyeol, but he's going to try and push these feelings aside. He enlists the help of his close friend, Kai. But as his plan to rid his feelings progress, Chanyeol notices the distance that he is creating and he doesn't like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, first things first I will under no circumstances bash Baekhyun. I love him, but his role is a small part of what makes the plot in this story happen. But yeah this is a chansoo fan fic, but you know it will be angsty so I hope you stay throughout the whole thing.

Kyungsoo's been crying and he's not even going to stop the tears from flowing. He was online looking at his social media when he saw a link to a baekyeol video. He didn't know what the hell baekyeol was, but he knew that it had chanyeol and baekhyun’s names mashed together, so he knew that clicking on that link was going to seriously mangle him. But he watched it none the less and what he saw had indeed broken him. His eyes were glued to the screen and he was seeing all these moments between the two of them. He wasn't going to lie, every moment stung him and he shouldn't be mad at them because if they love each other by then, he guesses he has to move on, whether he likes it or not. He knows he can't completely get rid of his feelings for Chanyeol, but he's made up his mind and he's going to try and push these feelings aside. He used to be close to Chanyeol, but it seemed that Chanyeol was closer to his band mate Baekhyun and again it hurts him, but what can he do?

He shuts off his phone, he doesn't want to talk to anyone right now. The tears won't stop and he's getting depressed. There's one thing he can do, he can talk to someone who might be able to help him, another band mate: Kai. Kai knows how Kyungsoo feels towards Chanyeol and he's kept it a secret, so he guesses that he can get help from him, but he'll have to wait until he and the others guys come back from their shopping trip. 

It doesn't take long for them to return home and by the time they enter the house Kyungsoo's face hold no trace of tears, he's made sure of it. He smiles at the guys when they enter. Usually he would go with them to go shopping, but he was suffering through a headache and now he's suffering a heartache. Figures. 

“Kyugsoo-yah, you should've gone with us!” says Chanyeol as he sits next to him on the couch. Kyungsoo becomes stiff. No one seems to notice, but Kai. Ever since he told kai about his feelings, kai’s always giving him knowing glances when he interacts with Chanyeol, but this glance is a worried one. 

“Kyungsoo, can you help me with something?” he says as he mentions for Kyungsoo to follow him to another room. Kyungsoo jumps at the chance to leave and practically shoots to Kai. Chanyeol looks on after them, but shrugs it off and goes through his bags. 

Kai drags Kyungsoo to his room. “What's wrong?” he asks as he looks at Kyungsoo. He spills the beans almost immediately and can't help but tear up. Kai feels bad for him. He's gone through a similar situation with another member of the band and he feels for Kyungsoo.

“I-I need your help. I want to stop this. Chanyeol is happy with Baekhyun and I don't want to impede them.” 

Kai gives him a sympathetic look. “How do you know though? Are you sure?” 

“Yes, Kai. I saw the videos okay. I saw them.”

“Kyungsoo, everyone in our band has been shipped with one another. Some look more believable than others, but that doesn't mean anything,” 

“No, Kai. This is different, will you help me?” he pleads as tears continue to flow.”

Kai is just going to have to let Kyungsoo realize on his own pace. He shouldn't be doing this, but he agrees anyways.

“Okay, I'll help.” 

“Thank you.”

Chanyeol notices now that Kai and Kyungsoo have been gone for quite a while, so he goes to check up on them. He sensed something off with Kyungsoo today, but he thought that he was imagining things. He goes towards Kyungsoo’s room and he hears sniffling. 

“Thank you,” he hears kyungsoo say and he can't help but look through the small opening and he see’s Kyungsoo's tear stricken face and how Kai hugs him tightly. He doesn't know why, but his chest tightens. 

“We'll, talk more about this later,” he hears Kai say as they break apart and head towards the door. He runs back to the living room, making sure he's not seen by them. What was so important that they had to speak privately? And more importantly why does he feel hurt that Kyungsoo didn't come to him for help?


	2. Sooner or Later

The plan was simple, well it was to Kyungsoo. He was going to avoid Chanyeol for a few days until he could feel like he could settle all these feelings. Of course, Kai didn't see this as a solution at all. It had been a few days since their private conversation and Kyungsoo had been hanging out with him for the most part. It's not that he doesn't like his company, he likes hanging out with Kyungsoo, but he doesn't approve of why he's doing it. 

 

For example, in the past few days Chanyeol had asked Kyungsoo to hang out with him, but since Kyungsoo was still unable to spend alone time with him because of his feelings, Kai had to step in and make some excuse as to why Kyungsoo couldn't go. He could see the hurt in Chanyeol’s eyes, but what was he supposed to do? He promised to help Kyungsoo and he couldn't break it.

 

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Kyungsoo.

 

“Kai?” 

 

“Hm.”

 

“Remember when I asked for your help?” 

 

“Yeah,” he said. They were currently sitting outside while the others had gone out again.

 

“You looked as if you had also gone through what I'm going through.”

 

Oh no. Kai knew what he was going to ask. He should have known this day was going to come. He took a deep breath and waited for Kyungsoo to continue.

 

“Who was it?” Kyungsoo asked. Kai turned his head away from his phone to look at Kyungsoo. He was going to have to confront this sooner or later and he knows that, that time is now.

 

“Kyungsoo, I decided to help you because I do know what you're going through. I've felt the same way as you. I realized that the person I liked unfortunately didn't feel the same for me,” he took a shaky breath as he swallowed the lump in his throat  “Kyungsoo that person was you.”

 

Kyungsoo looked at him with a surprised expression. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Why didn't he say something before.

 

“Why didn't you tell me?” he asked. 

 

“Because I didn't have the courage and when you told me you liked Chanyeol, I knew that I didn't have a chance-”

 

“But I could have-”

 

“You could have what? Tried going out with me? It wouldn't have worked and you know it.”

 

Kyungsoo felt horrible for not noticing the other's feelings. How could he have gone to him with his troubles when Kai was having the very same thing going on. He felt selfish.

 

“How do you know it wouldn't have worked out?”

 

Kai turned to look at Kyungsoo fully.

 

“Can I try something?” he asked him. Kyungsoo nodded. He grabbed Kyungsoo by the chin and brought his face closer to his. He could feel Kyungsoo breath mingle with his.

 

“Kai what are-” but he was silenced when Kai kissed him.

* * *

 Chanyeol was out shopping, but his mind was on anything but shopping. He was thinking about Kyungsoo's actions lately. He was becoming distant and he didn't know why. Did he do something wrong? Did he piss him off? He doesn't recall doing anything of that sort. He quickly pays for his items and heads back home. As he approaches he can hears two different voices. He recognizes them as Kyungsoo and Kai. He can't make out what they're saying, but he can see that it looks pretty personal. He doesn’t want to snoop, but his eyes are glued to the sight in front of him.

 

He tries to make less noise as possible. He's noticed that they have been spending quite some time with each other and he doesn't want to say he's jealous, but he’s jealous. He tries to listen to the conversation, but what he sees next takes the punch. Kai is kissing Kyungsoo. He feels a pang in his chest something he can't quite place and he doesn't want to see this anymore, so he leaves and enters the house through the side door. He has to speak to someone. He pulls his phone out and dials a number. He waits until he hears someone answer the phone. 

  
“Baekhyun?”


	3. I Suppose

Kyungsoo didn't expect this to happen. What should he do? Should he kiss back or should he gently push him away? Kai was kissing him, but why?

  
Kai separated from him. “Kyungsoo, did you feel anything?” he asked as Kyungsoo couldn't meet his gaze.   
  
“Kyungsoo look at me and be honest. Did you feel anything?”  
  
Kyungsoo stared at Kai for a few minutes before he drew a shaky breath. He couldn't lie to Kai. No. He had to tell the truth.   
  
“No, I'm sorry.” he said as he hugged him tightly. Right now, that was the only thing he could do.  
  
Kai smiled sadly. He knew this was going to be his response, but the answer still hurt him.   
  
“Then you see, if you decided to go out with me just because I liked you, nothing would have been better. If we would have done that, then you would have been miserable and I would be miserable watching you be miserable. You see, It wouldn't have worked.”  
  
Kyungsoo could see his point. But he didn't want to be the reason why Kai was sad. “Is there anything I can do? At least for right now?”   
  
Kai rested his head on Kyungsoo's shoulder. “Just stay like this with me for a little while more.” kyungsoo nodded his head.  Kai wasn’t as sad as he was before. The truth was that this was like closure from him. He was able to tell Kyungsoo how he felt and while he didn't feel the need to do so at first, he knows now that he was dead wrong. He feels like he has true closure now. All he needs is for Kyungsoo to have the same kind of peace. He doesn't show it, but he can see out of the corner of his eye that someone had been watching them and he knows who it is. He knows how to solve Kyungsoo problem now.

 

He watched as the figure quickly fled to the house, he has a feeling it’s Chanyeol. And he also has a feeling that he’s heartbroken by what he just saw. Believe me, Kai didn’t mean to kiss Kyungsoo in front of him. He just happened to walk by, when he did. But Kai had a feeling that what Chanyeol just saw would help their situation. They stayed like that for quite a long time, he didn’t want to go inside when Chanyeol was probably sulking. But after half an hour of silence between the two, he decided that it was time to stand up and enter the house.

 

“C’mon, I think it’s time for us to go inside,” he said as they both entered the house. It was almost dinner time and the others would be here soon. They entered the living room when they saw both Chanyeol and Baekhyun sitting on the couch. Kai could hear as Kyungsoo inhaled sharply. They attracted the attention of the other two.

 

“Kyungsoo, Kai,” said Baekhyun as he stood up slowly, but Kyungsoo felt a pang on his chest. They were probably doing something private and he didn’t want to know what, so he excused himself as he went to his room without making eye contact with Chanyeol. Kai choose not to go after him.

 

* * *

 

After Chanyeol walked in on Kai kissing Kyungsoo, he felt his heart shatter to pieces. He needed to speak to someone, so he called Baekhyun. He ran inside the house and waited until Baekhyun showed up. He specifically instructed him to go inside from the side entrance as to not call attention to the two outside. He didn’t want Kyungsoo to see him in this state. He waited a bit until Baekhyun finally showed up.

 

“Hey, what’s the problem?,” said Baekhyun as he sat next to Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol tried to explain what he saw today. He poured his heart out and Baekhyun didn’t know what to say. This sounded serious and as far as Baekhyun knew, he was aware of the fact that Kai liked Kyungsoo, but as far as his knowledge went, Kyungsoo and Kai weren’t a couple. He couldn’t do anything, but listen to Chanyeol. He could see as Chanyeol’s eyes began to tear up and he handed him a tissue. Chanyeol talked for about half an hour or so, and Baekhyun listened intently.

 

“Maybe you two should talk?” he suggested. Chanyeol shook his head.

 

“I don’t want to get in between them, you know,” he said as he wiped his tears. Baekhyun was about to say something when they both heard the door open. Baekhyun turned around. It was Kai and Kyungsoo. He looked at Chanyeol, but Chanyeol was trying to wipe away any trace of tears.

 

“Kyungsoo, Kai,” he began but Kyungsoo excused himself before he could finish.

 

“I’m going to go to the restroom,” said Chanyeol as he too excused himself, leaving Kai and Baekhyun alone.

 

Kai looked at Baekhyun, “We need to talk.”

 

* * *

 

Dinner was in full session and all the members were sitting at the dinner table. The members all sat, enjoying their meal as Kyungsoo and Chanyeol stayed silent throughout the whole time. It wasn’t recognizable at first, but after a while the members began to notice their sudden silence.

 

“You two are painfully quiet today,” said Suho as he motioned towards Kyungsoo and Chanyeol. Kyungsoo just shrugged.

 

“Did Chanyeol do something to you again? Chanyeol, did you do something?” asked Suho.

 

“No,” they both answered together. They took a look at each other before they looked away.

 

“Then why so quiet?” he asked the both of them, but neither answered. Suho decided to drop the subject.

 

After dinner they cleaned the kitchen and Kai and Baekhyun met up again.

 

“So should we do it now?” he asked Baekhyun. Baekhyun nodded and they both went to find their intended person.

 

Baekhyun walked down the hall to Kyungsoo’s room. He knocked three times, before Kyungsoo opened the door. “What is it, Baekhyun?” he asked as he walked back to his bed.

 

Baekhyun shut the door behind him. “Chanyeol came to me today,” he said as he sat next to him.

 

Kyungsoo sniffled. “Yeah, I know I saw,” he said.

 

“No, Kyungsoo you don’t understand. He was heartbroken because he saw you and Kai by the stairs earlier,” he said.

 

“You mean he saw when Kai kissed me?” he asked.

 

“Yeah, and he cried his eyes out.”

 

“But why would he cry. He’s going out with you,” said Kyungsoo bitterly.

 

Baekhyun took a deep breath. “Kyungsoo I’m not going to lie to you. I was going out with him, but that was a while ago.”

 

Kyungsoo looked at him confused. “You guys are still not—”

 

“No, Kyungsoo. It was a while ago, but it didn’t last,” he said.

 

“I don’t understand you, I saw the videos. You love him don’t you?”

 

Baekhyun laughed. “So this all started over those youtube videos eh.” Kyungsoo nodded.

 

“Look Kyungsoo I still love him, but not in a romantic way, that was before, but right now what I feel for him is what I feel for you, which is not in a romantic way. We tried going out, but we realized that it wasn’t what we thought it would be.”

 

“Kyungsoo, I’ve seen how the both of you look at each other and that is real love. If you were so worried about those videos than you should have typed in ‘Chansoo’ and you’ll see what I’m talking about. He’s hurt, really hurt and I think you should go talk to him. Like right now,” said Baekhyun as he pulled Kyungsoo up.

 

Kyungsoo smiled, “Thank you,” he said to Baekhyun as he walked over to Chanyeol’s room.

 

He knocked on Chanyeol’s room before he saw that Kai had opened the door. He looked at him with a confused expression. “Go on, talk to him,” was all Kai said as his exited the room. Kyungsoo could see Chanyeol hunched over his bed. They were now alone in his room and Kyungsoo was feeling nervous. He closed the door behind him and he made his way next to Chanyeol.

 

“Hi,” was all he said as he waited for Chanyeol to look at him.

 

“Hi,” Chanyeol replied as he met his gaze.

 

“I think we need to talk,” he said to Chanyeol.

 

“What you saw earlier with me and Kai—”

 

“I already know. Kai told me what happened between the two of you.”

 

Kyungsoo nodded. He couldn’t take the tension between them anymore. Screw it.  “Chanyeol, I’m just going to go ahead and say it. I’m in love with you. I’m in love with you and I was too scared to tell you because I thought you were with Baekhyun. I didn’t want to say anything and then Kai came to me and he kissed me, but I felt nothing and of course I felt bad, but he said it was his closure and then I came in and here you were with Baekhyun and I was sad and then he came to me and I—” he was cut off by a pair of lips against his. He stopped talking and he melted into the kiss. There was so much emotion pouring out between them in that one kiss and Kyungsoo didn’t want to let go. He held Chanyeol close to him, afraid that he would separate and regret was he did, but they had to separate to catch their breath.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me,” said Chanyeol after a while.

 

“I was scared,” he said.

 

Chanyeol chuckled. “This could have all been avoided if we just talked to each other eh,” he said as he looked affectionately into Kyungsoo’s eyes.

 

“I suppose,” replied Kyungsoo.

 

“Kyungsoo,”said Chanyeol.

“Yeah?”

 

“I’m in love with you too,” he said as he leaned in and kissed Kyungsoo.

 

Meanwhile Baekhyun and Kai had one of their ears on the door trying to listen in on what they were saying.

 

“Can you hear anything?” whispered Baekhyun.

 

“No, can you?” asked Kai.

 

“No me neither. Do you think they got together already?” Kai asked Baekhyun.

 

“God I hope so,” replied Baekhyun.

 

They decided to quit eavesdropping and headed to the living room. “Won’t you feel a bit sad seeing them together?” he asked Baekhyun, but Baekhyun shrugged.

 

“We ended our relationship a while ago and we’re still close, but we’ve made peace with our split. If he’s happy with Kyungsoo, then so be it,” he said.

 

“Now come one,” Baekhyun said as he grabbed kai’s hand.

 

“Where are we going?” he asked.

 

“I want ice cream.”

 

“But we just had dinner.”

 

“I know but I want dessert and and you’re paying,” said Baekhyun as he rushed him out the door. Kai laughed. Now that he had proper closure, he guesses he could move on, even if the person’s he’s moving on with isn’t who he expected it to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you'll stick around.


End file.
